1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device used to facilitate the insertion of objects under a roof which is folded in the boot of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
We know of a device adapted to facilitate the inserting of objects under a folded roof in the rear boot of a motor vehicle, according to which type the roof is movable between a deployed position in which it covers the passenger compartment of the vehicle, and a folded, stored position in which the roof is stored and retracted into the boot, and comprises a rear roof element and at least one additional roof element which is located in front of the rear roof element when the roof is in the deployed position, and above the rear roof element when the roof is in the folded position, the rear roof element comprising a finger bar used to slide along a guiding rail which is fixed to the body of the vehicle and which comprises a storage section used to guide the roof between its deployed position and a folded, stored position, and a raising section extending along the storage section and used to guide the folded roof between its folded, stored position and a folded, raised position in which the folded roof at least partially projects out of the boot, the hood of the boot being in the open position, the device comprising a raising device mounted in a movable manner between a low position and a high position, and used to guide the finger bar along the raising section.
Such a device, disclosed in the French application registered under the number 02 02 484, allows access to the rear boot zone located under the folded roof. Indeed, this zone that can hold suitcases is difficult to access, the rear edge of the rear roof element when folded into the boot being too close to the rear edge of the opening of the boot. The device allows to raise the entire folded roof and thus create greater access to this zone. Of course, the raising of the folded roof can only take place when the rear boot hood is open.
Such a device has a great inconvenience of leaving the additional roof elements with a certain amount of leeway in relation to the rear roof element, the means allowing to articulate roof elements between themselves does not provide sufficient rigidity to the folded roof, which could engender, during the raising of the folded roof, an off-setting of the additional roof elements and putting them off centre.